The New Kid: Spy Kids OSS Academy OneShot
by scream-city
Summary: Gary Giggles & Carmen Cortez. So who's Gary Itakiz? He has the same name as me? The nerve of him.


"Gary? I don't think my sister will like it if i do.. this." Juni said, his thumb jabbings towards the locker standing tall in front of him.

"What? You can't back out now. It's going to be 12 in exactly... 3 minutes, you're all I've got now." Gary Giggles gave Juni a frown, losing the 'cool guy' appearance in this frenzy, taking a quick glance at his wrist-gadget-cum-scheduler-and-tv-watch.

"Oh... alright, alright. But remember, I'm doing this NOT for you. Its for my sister.. and because Gerti's your sister. If anyone catches me, I'm going to tell them YOU made me do it, okay?" The Cortez boy with curly hair then held up the electronic lock sitting peacefully untouched against the locker, examined it carefully, before punching in a set of numbers. Sure, Carmen might be the sibling who could hack through even the master of all computers, but that very gene from their parents, also went to Juni. Only that, his wasn't that much greater than Carmen. Not even a tenth that much.

But it was enough, just to get into a simple high school locker which only protected silly science and math textbooks.

Juni poked his head into the locker.

It looked surprisingly safe and clean, only with a little hint of mould at one of the edges.

He expected worst and more from his sister, though a girl should really fill her locker with more makeup and accessories.

His own locker was a thousand times worst, with books, rubbish, and lots of paper aeroplanes and little toy gadgets.

Juni stepped in. For once, he was thankful that he was not very tall, despite the teasing from many of his peers.

Despite the locker being able to expand itself from the inside to put more books though it didn't look and seem so, the top missed Juni's head by a mere 2.5 inches.

Remember, he was standing.

OSS Academy lockers, go figure.

"Thanks Juni, I really appreciate this. 2 more minutes. See you later squirt."

Without a word, Gary slammed into Juni's face, without giving him a chance to say bye.

Loud grunting sounds could be heard, but within seconds, that decrescended into nothing again.

Gary quickly slid into the classroom door across Carmen's locker, almost narrowly bumping into a few students who cast him some dirty looks.

Thankfully, Juni was really best friends with Gerti, or else, he would never have agreed to help Gary in this little "mission".

Right. Gary Giggles. After the incident with the Game Over series of fights with the virtual monsters and saving Carmen, he had decided to ask Carmen to be his steady girlfriend. It has already been 1 and a half years.

They were already seniors in the OSS Academy, and of course, both of them were also the best of the best in their year in terms of academic and everything there was to a Spy Kid. Thus, making them also the "best couple ever gotten together in the OSS Academy".

They were, indeed, the best and most loving and sweetest couple in the whole school.

Even their parents thought so too, though at first, Mr Cortez wasn't too happy about it, seeing that it was his baby girl had another man who wanted to share the love.

Gary smiled to himself at all the wonderful times he had with Carmen.

There he was, in that empty biology classroom.

Oh right. Then there was this new guy who came, only a week ago.

Gary scowled.

That guy didn't pose a threat to him. He was only here for a week. And so what if he was Carmen's new partner in almost every stinkin' lab lesson, instead of him himself?

At least he was still able to sit besde Carmen in class.

Wait.

What was his name again? Gary Itakiz.

That Gary guy.

Yes, he even had the same name as Gary Giggles, the nerve of that guy, Gary thought.

To make things "better", Carmen was class president and it was her job to bring the new boy around.

Why and how was this Gary Itakiz able to enter the OSS at the 12th grade with no background, was a big mystery, but who cares?

Carmen mattered more now.

Gary Itakiz was way too close to Carmen for his liking.

He didn't like it one bit.

Carmen was too nice.. and she was hiding something from him about Gary Itakiz.

He just knew it. But what was it?

She kept denying that she was "too close" to the Itakiz guy, and Gary Giggles wouldn't let her explain, oh no he wouldn't.

And they got into a fight just 2 days ago on this topic, the very first fight in their life, and the whole school knew because HE was practically shouting his lungs out at her, not letting Carmen explain at her.

Ok, so maybe it was his fault, because he sure didn't let Carmen explain almost ANYTHING, but so what?

Was there an explanation?

Hiding things from your own boyfriend? He didn't think so.

Even so, Gary Giggles tried his utmost best to keep Gary Itakiz away from Carmen, but it was proved almost impossible.

This guy followed Carmen like how the mouse desperately wanted the cheese, whatever link it may have been.

And with Carmen mad at him now, she would not even glance his way till he decided to apologise.

Right, like that will even happen.

Still.

Don't mess around on the wrong side of women, thats what his dad told him.

And this morning during class, Mrs Taylor had rearranged the class seating arrangement. Now, Gary Giggles was miles away from Carmen.

Carmen was at one end, him, at the other.

Darn.

Guess what.

Mrs Taylor had decided that the "new guy" needed to sit with his "partner".

Great.

That was it.

He had to put a stop to it.

No more, this guy had got to go.

He had to know what was the secret going on between both of them, or else it would just kill him from the inside out.

-flashback-

"Carmen, I'm sure later on you could pass the envelope to Gary itakiz, I supposed?," Mrs Taylor casually said, writing the final answer of a math problem down on the whiteboard.

"What envelope?" Carmen frowned.

"Oh, you know, the stuff Gary needs. Those stuff." Mrs Taylor wasn't even really looking at Carmen.

"OOOOhhh, THAT stuff. Alright, I'll do that later during lunch. Its in my locker." Carmen turned to Gary Itakiz and bend over and whispered into his ear. Gary Giggles couldn't have looked more angry when Gary Itakiz give a grin and nodded back at her.

-end-

What?

What stuff?

Was Mrs Taylor going to be a "part" of this too?

Then came his brilliant idea of "planting" Juni inside to search for the stuff. Then to tear it up.

It must be some information on Gary Itakiz or maybe even some secret love letter which Gary Itakiz had said was some school stuff to Mrs Taylor so that it... okay, what was he even talking about?

WHATEVER IT WAS, Gary Giggles didn't like anything Carmen had to do with this guy.

So there.

It did take a lot of convincing into Juni, but once he had gotten to the point that Gary Itakiz could be playing on Carmen's heart, it was enough. Though there WAS still some doubts from Juni here and there.

And if the door opened and they found Juni inside, well, they could just say some senior decided to play a prank on Carmen or something.

Sounded like a. plan?

A sudden wave of laughter was heard from the direction of the computer lab.

Darn, they were coming, they were even early a whole minute.

Gary looked through the little hole in the biology lab door, and there.

There they were, the two "adulterous" pair, as Gary would call it now.

Whispering and giggling away, it must be some sweet nothings.

Gary Itakiz leaned over to Carmen and whispered something into her ear.

Carmen's eyebrows raised instantaneously, then she turned and look at Gary Itakiz in the eye, apparently, looking very shocked.

What was that all about?

Gary Giggles wanted to know so badly, and it didn't help that he was squirming to look into a hole.

He watched a bit longer as they continued conversing quitely, finally Gary Itakiz shaking his head with a smile plastered on his face, and then!

The most horrifying scene Gary Giggles thought he would ever see.

Gary Itakiz kissed Carmen on the cheek!

Oh, the nerve of him!

Gary Giggles stood up in anger, he couldn't wait any longer. No.

He kicked the door open, causing it to slam really loudly, a few slight cracks appearing, adding to the mending needed to the poor hole in the door.

Students up and down the aisle turned in surprise and shock, whispers could be heard from every direction.

Everyone saw Gary Giggles glaring at the two "criminals" infront of him.

They knew what the commotion was all about.

The Itakiz kid was in big trouble.

Carmen stood in front of Gary Itakiz, raising her arms as if she was protecting him.

Now, SHE was protecting the GIRLFRIEND STEALER?

" Gary, this isn't what you think it is. " Carmen pleaded, quickly reaching out her hand to lower down Gary Giggles's hands, which were now in a fighting stance.

"Carmen, you stand at one corner, this is between me and him. Me and Gary. Thats it. I went through enough."

Gary Giggles swiftly grabbed Carmen's hand and pushed her behind him.

It was his duty to protect Carmen, he was taking no chances.

Gary Itakiz raised an eyebrow, a look which clearly went Huh?

Silence fell over the whole hall.

Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen next.

Gary Itakiz may not be as trained as Gary Giggles, but still, he had the built.

Itakiz's muscles was enough to send almost every girl in school melting into a puddle of water the first day of school, though strangely, Carmen wasn't affected by it.

All of a sudden, Carmen's locker started to make rattle and make funny noises.

Gary Itakiz, who was then already positioned standing right infront of the locker, turned and stared at this "thing" which had decided to make itself the center of attention in less than 5 seconds.

Someone was definitely inside.

Carmen narrowed her eyes and brushed past everyone, grabbing the lock and practically punching in her password.

The lock easily snapped open and the door flew open.

Sitting inside in a most uncomfortable position was no one other than her very own brother.

"JUNI! What on earth are you doing in my locker?!" Carmen half shouted, causing people around her to immediately let their hands fly to their ears.

"Er... .. it was Gary's idea!" Juni stuttered. Opps, here comes trouble.

"Gary!" Carmen turned to Gary Itakiz, a tone which questioned 'what-on-earth-were-you-thinking?'

"Me? I may have heard of your brother before, but trust me, I have not even TALKED to him. Wrong Gary." Gary Itakiz said, gently shoving Carmen towards Gary Giggles, a smug look pasted on his face.

"Gary -add in middle names as you want, as many of them- GIGGLES!, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THATS MY BROTHER YOU WERE TRAPPING! AND IN MY LOCKER!" Carmen faced had already turned so red, it made a tomato look like it was way off colour.

"Er, you see, well..." Gary Giggles, looked nervously left and right.

If only a hole would just open up and swallow him whole right now.

Oh, he would give the whole world just to let it happen right now.

"Gary thought that the Itakiz man was going to steal you away from him and he wanted to know what exactly were you going to pass to Itakiz today at 12 as it might lead you to breaking up with him for whatever reasons," Juni interrupted, without even pausing to breathe.

Carmen gasped.

"GARY GIGGLES, is that true? Why would I ever leave you? Where on earth did you get that idea from?" Carmen gave that bewildered look which made everyone around whisper and nod in agreement with Carmen.

Carmen will never cheat on Gary Giggles, everyone thought so then.

"What? Then why would this guy be sticking around you so much? You're spending even more time with him than you have with me ever!" Gary Giggles retorted back.

He couldn't lose this argument.

He had his pride.

"Don't you trust me? How could you do that? I thought we have be going steady for at least a good long time now!"

"So what? I just don't like the idea of him being in the picture."

"He's just my friend, thats all. You don't have to get all overprotective and stuff!"

" Yeah right, if you weren't my girlfriend, I would have let you gladly DIE in his hands!"

"Why you! Gary Giggles, you're the most obnoxious person I've ever met!"

The argument went on.

The "audience" couldn't help it, their eyes flew whenever the next person spoke.

It was almost like some tennis match, heh.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!"

A loud voice erupted, floating on top of all the other voices.

Everyone turned to the source of the loud voice, right in the center of the circle.

Sure enough, it was Gary Itakiz, speaking into one of the latest gadgets he had received when he entered the OSS a few weeks ago.

Everyone had one of these, no one just bothered to really use it because somehow, it was too small.

A "watch-which-can-tell-time-and-everything-else-a-computer-can-including-increase-the-volume-to-the-very-max".

"Listen to me! Gary Giggles, I was NOT targeting CARMEN in ANYWAY. Thats a big insult to me.

I will not snatch anyone's girlfriend. Allow me to introduce myself PROPERLY TO YOU.

I am Gary Antonio Davidson Itakiz, cousin of Miss Carmen, who is of course your girlfriend.

I am NOT here to steal her from you, thought I would if I had no blood relations to her just yet.

I am here on a 2-week trial to see if I can adjust to being in an OSS school, and thats why I'm so close to her, I don't really get much stuff around here. After all, my parents used to be from the OSS too, and they did train me here and there.

I whisper so much to her, because well, er, its jokes about the class teachers. And sometimes, i guess, about her family too. You can't really expect me to shout it out loud do you?"

Gary Itakiz stopped, almost as soon as he had started.

Everyone was in shock, especially Gary Giggles... and Juni.

"What? I have a cousin who is named GARY? How come I never knew?"

Juni whined, in frustration.

"Cause you would be doing what you are now, you dorkhead, going on and on about why no one told you about the cousin you never thought had."

Carmen rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"What, you mean, I was wrong all this while? You'r not going to leave me Carmen are you? Really?" Gary Giggles found this too good to be true.

"Yes my dear, now, will you PLEASE, let go off my arm and go off to your next class. I believe we have math next?" Carmen said, almost tired of this whole cycle.

Gary Giggles give a loud whoop as he planted a kiss on Carmen's forehead.

He knew it.

Carmen was never going to leave him.


End file.
